


Dumpling for Breakfast

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Comfort Reading, F/F, Fluff, Post-expedition, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Sigrun returns from an early hunt to find Tuuri in rather unusual attire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because something cute this nerve-wracking night to lift some spirits seems like the right idea, and Juvelone tagged me in [this post](http://vefanyar.tumblr.com/post/152923558645) for Sigrun/Tuuri. And many thanks to Kiraly for the beta!

"Hey Short Stuff, is that mine?" 

Tuuri, barefoot and in Sigrun's favourite blue fur-trim winter tunic, stood rooted to the spot. 

"N-no?" she said, and couldn't quite keep the squeak out of her voice. Sigrun wasn't supposed to be there yet - there'd been an alarm early in the morning before the sun had risen, and all available regiments had been called to action. Tuuri had been stuck watching from Sigrun's bedroom window between the rafters as a procession of torches snaked up to the pass and out of sight. Her lips still tingled from Sigrun's exuberant kiss, and Sigrun's voice - entirely too unconcerned, given that there was a _giant_ lumbering around just outside the town - repeated in Tuuri's head. "Giant, huh. Go back to sleep, Fuzzy-Head, if I get back it won't be until late. Lunch, maybe dinner. Giants can take a while." 

Tuuri had rolled around in bed after the torches moved out of sight, but she hadn't been able to fall asleep again. Instead she found herself listening for the noise of battle, but nothing came over the mountains except the sun when it rose over a late-spring flurry of trampled snow in the square outside the Eide homestead.

When Tuuri got up to find some breakfast around midmorning, she found her clothes rumpled, half under the bed and covered in dust and cat-hair. They'd probably landed there after Sigrun had yanked them off her the night before (something that still made her cheeks heat up if she thought too much about it). The rest of them were in a bag in Sigrun's office; no way she was going to walk down naked. Not after Sigrun's father had cheerfully and good-naturedly dubbed her _Klimppi_ when they'd been introduced after the expedition, and he'd kept it up when Tuuri had decided to come to Dalsnes with Sigrun. How Asbjørn knew the Finnish word for dumpling was anybody's guess, and she'd always been too tongue-tied to ask. And then Sigrun had adopted it from him.

Although she supposed, glancing down at her belly, that she rather looked like one. 

That both Sigrun and her parents were out there didn't change her mind. Parts of the Eide household were home; there was light spilling from the kitchen windows below.

So she pulled on one of Sigrun's tunics from a pile of clean clothes - her favourite one, in fact - blue and trimmed with soft brown fur along the throat and hem. It was warm against Tuuri's skin when she pulled the wool over her head, smelling of wood smoke, metal and herbal soap, a set of comforting scents that clung to Sigrun's skin as well. It was only slightly covered in cat-hair, but that was a perpetual thing in the Eide household. The tunic fit awkwardly around Tuuri's middle, being cut for Sigrun's tall, slender frame, and Tuuri yanked it down murmuring "and you had the nerve to call Lalli a twig." 

She quirked a grin. The tunic came down over her knees when she was done squeezing in, and the fur brushed against the middle of her calves when she climbed down the ladder from Sigrun's bedroom - but it was clothing at least, even if it looked like an awkward dress on her. And it was warm and it was Sigrun's and it was great for nestling into, and it'd tide her over until Sigrun came back. None of the 'if' that Sigrun always dropped like it was nothing. Perhaps for a troll hunter it wasn't. 

But she hadn't expected Sigrun to be back quite yet. 

"No?" Sigrun arched an eyebrow and grinned, running a hand through her wet hair. She'd already showered, and when Tuuri moved in for a tackle, she was glad that Dalsnes used a different disinfectant than Mikkel had on the expedition. That'd always made her sneeze, and it had nearly given away her and Sigrun's stolen moments in the tank once or twice, or maybe somewhat more often. Not that they needed to hide any longer, but not sneezing was nice. 

"No." Tuuri grinned, bouncing to wrap her arms around Sigrun's neck, and then her legs around Sigrun's hips. "Eee," she said softly, nuzzling through Sigrun's wet hair when Sigrun hoisted her up the rest of the way. "How come you're already back? Did you do something heroic?"

Sigrun's face split into a grin in answer. "Chased it down a cliff, so it was already mostly dead when we got to the bottom. We just had to finish off the heads. And no one was badly hurt, so damn right it was heroic - ooof!" Sigrun laughed when Tuuri shifted up for a kiss that left them both breathless. 

"I'm proud of you," Tuuri said quietly, against Sigrun's lips, when they reluctantly ended the kiss. "Defeating monsters and being heroic and wonderful. Going on that expedition was the best thing I ever did, because it made me meet you."

Sigrun laughed, but it was the kind sort of laughter. "You're being sappy, Fuzzy-Head. Were you that worried for me?" 

"I'm just relieved you're back safe. What would I do with your tunic if you weren’t there to put it on? It'd stop smelling of you eventually."

"Aha, so you admit it's mine! It looks cute on you, but I think," Sigrun added, smirking and making a grab for the hem, "I'm going to have to steal it back."

A squeak bubbled up in Tuuri's throat before she could stop it. "Eeeeeeeeeeeee, stop!" 

Sigrun halted, and blinked, looking at her for an explanation. The hand on Tuuri's leg stilled.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," Tuuri whispered, only to be rewarded by a brighter grin, before Sigrun set off toward her bedroom in a jog with Tuuri still clinging to her. 

"Why didn't you say so right away? I _definitely_ have to steal this back from you! And then there's Dumpling for breakfast!"


End file.
